David Jetta
Backstory David was never a terribly social or outgoing kid, preferring the company of anonymous strangers on the internet to real people. His parents were, of course, concerned with his behavior so in an attempt to coax him out of his shell, they brought him a magnemite for his twelfth birthday – the things were terribly common at the Wattsburg power plant, where his parents worked. Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to help. David did become somewhat closer to the pokemon than his parents had expected, but he spent more time trying to study the thing rather than train it like a normal kid. His parents would try again and again to get him out of the house and off on some grand adventure but, as nothing seemed to work, they generally just left him up to his own devices. To his parents, it seemed as if David was just wasting away online and, to be sure, he did spend a good amount of time just chatting with people, but he wasn’t just making random conversation. David was an active member in an online Pokemaniac community and it was here that he managed to make contact with Bebe of Sinnoh, though for years he only knew her by her online handle. He expressed interested in upgrading the current Pokemon Storage System – allowing interface with items like the Poketch so that traveling trainers can store and retrieve items and pokemon while on the go - and she agree to work with him on creating the upgrade. After the two ran into a few hitches, Bebe suggested that he buy himself a Porygon or Porygon 2 to help him gather information online, mess with coding, etc. Of course, being tech-savvy, David knew better than to spend money on something he could just as easily download online, but the plan sort of backfired and instead he ended up with a glitchy Porygon-Z. At first he was worried that the thing might crash his system but, after he took the chance and actually used it, it turned out to be a huge help, as long as he saved and backed up all his data beforehand. When David was twenty-three he managed to complete a beta version of his storage system and, after the last few kinks were worked out, the complete version was released a year later. Once again acting on Bebe's advice, David finally left home (much to his parents’ relief) to actually install the new system into Pokemon Centers around the region. He’s not particularly happy about traveling but, obviously, he understands that his work would have been a waste no one even knows about it. Personality Since he's not used to face-to-face interaction, David won't go out of his way to make conversation with strangers. If, for whatever reason, someone does try to talk to him he'll keep things all business - short and to the point. If only a few words are exchanged he can usually manage to come off as a intellectual, but if the conversation lasts too long he'll almost always end up spouting out something wildly inappropriate, and things only go downhill from there. Online he's obviously a lot more comfortable, so he lets his inner fanboy run wild. He'll freely argue about any stupid topic you can imagine (ex. "Obviously DJ Mary is the cutest radio hostess" or "Pkmndwn.com is the superior website for downloading poketch apps") and gets really worked up over minor details. Even in real life, if you bring up a particularly touche topic he might just flip out. Attitudes towards things and people David is pretty apathetic towards other people, for the most part, and he’s really only interested in mechanical or digital pokemon. However, when he likes something or someone, he always goes way overboard. For example, he has a major crush on Bebe, though they’ve only spoken online, and if someone brings her up it’s not uncommon for him to babble on forever about how amazing, smart, pretty, etc. she is. It can make him seem intelligent when he’s ranting and raving about some system or a certain pokemon’s inner workings, but it gets creepy when he talks about a person. Behaviours and Habits David has no problem holding a conversation through text, but in real life he’s a little bit socially inept. He has a hard time hiding his emotions because his face and gestures are so expressive and he tends to speak without thinking, since he’s so used to being able to proofread before hitting ‘send’. Appearance Years and years in front of a computer screen have bleached his skin and forced him to wear thick, unattractive glasses. He’s fat, but his travels around the region have helped him start loosing a little bit of weight. He has thick, curly brown hair (read: jewfro) that seems to engulf his entire head; it’s long for a boy's, but still too short to pull into a decent ponytail so he doesn’t do much with it. Despite having little interest in his outward appearance, he does try to make himself somewhat presentable so that he’ll actually be taken seriously when pitching his upgrade to the interested. He generally wears a cardigan or sweater vest over a polo, slacks or dark jeans, and black converse-like shoes. Of course, in his free time, he just goes with whatever smells clean. He always carriers his tools in a low slung bag around his hip and keeps his other things in a very overstuffed black backpack. Pokemon Battery the Magnemite: David’s had Battery for years now, but the little guy still hasn’t evolved since he never actually trains it. Instead, he mostly used it to power his various electronics back home, so it tends to be kind of lethargic most of the time, floating low to the ground with its eye half open. If left alone it has a bad habit of draining nearby power lines, circuit breakers, etc. to recharge itself. Nimda the Porygon-Z: Since David doesn’t battle, he instead used Nimda to interface with his computers and help him code. For the most part it always did what it was ordered to do but every so often it would ignore David completely and instead decide that it wants to erase all his data, tri-attack his walls, or just sit in one spot with its head spinning like something out of the Exorcist. Obviously this was a problem, but David decided that he’d rather have to backup his files before sending Nimda into a system than actually go out and buy a legitimate version of the virtual pokemon. Fun Facts! * David's got a really over active imagination, so when he's on his own for a while he'll drift off into these extensive fantasy sequences. Usually they involve him looking a lot more attractive and going on crazy adventures. Think of it like the cartoon character Doug and all of his alter-egos. * Battery and Nimda are almost never out of their pokeballs while David is traveling because they would cause way too much trouble, Nimda especially. * If 4chan existed in his world, David would probably frequent /a/, along with /sci/, /g/, /m/, /h/, and, of course, /vp/. If you know anything about the people who frequent these boards, this should tell you a bit about him. * Though Bebe may be his perfect waifu, David's also got a thing for Tessla Del and Brigette. * David keeps a blog, which he updates nightly with information on his journey so far, the people he's met, his thoughts on random subjects, etc. Storage System Upgrade So far the new system has only been implemented in Wattsburg - David’s home town - Eureka City, and Centria, though the Poketch application is available online for paid download. Overall the new system works the same as the old one, but those with a Poketch and the proper application can access their PC profiles while on the road, allowing them to withdraw and deposit pokemon and items from almost anywhere in the world, assuming they’re within range of an upgrade public PC. The new system also increased box size and added the ability to download and create new wallpapers. Terms of Use Created by Beckstar. Please PM me before using him in an canon works. Category:Submitted characters